


Just a Couple of Monsters

by moonshhiine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hinata Shoyou's Unfortunate Bathroom Encounters, Nationals, post-Inarizaki match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshhiine/pseuds/moonshhiine
Summary: Atsumu had been playing volleyball for all of eight years.He had gotten the chance to meet volleyball players of every caliber—had even met Morita Jungo once by pure happenstance, something he made a point of reminding Suna to rub in his face.(Atsumu had met a lot of volleyball players in his lifetime, but none of them had been Hinata Shouyou.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 365





	Just a Couple of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> title from Monster by dodie.
> 
> I'm trying to finish about 20-30 fics before the end of the year, all from my WIP folder—this is the first of that. What started out as a replacement for NaNoWriMo, I turned into a way to finally finish a bunch of projects and fics I had shelved, put off for later, or otherwise just never had the time or inspiration to finish.
> 
> A lot of these fics will be drabbles, ideas I never had time to devote full time and effort in, but I wanted to flesh out into something readable for everyone else anyway. This one is something like my take on AtsuHina and vaguely AtsuKageHina as a dynamic, which I hope to eventually re-explore in a different (longer?) form later down the line.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Atsumu had been playing volleyball for all of eight years.

He had gotten the chance to meet volleyball players of every caliber—had even met Morita Jungo once by pure happenstance, something he made a point of reminding Suna to rub in his face. A lot of the players that Atsumu had met would probably say that they played for fun, but Atsumu liked to say that he played to win. Buried deep in his stomach was a hunger that could not be appeased.

Winning  _ was _ fun. It wasn’t everything, sure, but Atsumu and the rest of his team worked too damn hard to not have it pay off.

All of that to say, he knew a volleyball idiot when he saw one—and perhaps the biggest one of them all was the one with bright orange hair that he caught practically jittering on the way to the bathroom.

“You know,” Atsumu started.

All 162cm of Hinata Shouyou jumped at the sound of Atsumu’s voice and he had to hold back a laugh. “M-Miya Atsumu-san!” he yelped, which only served to widen the grin taking over his face.

“Not so tough when you’re not on court, are you?” Hinata squawked and spluttered, and Atsumu would have never guessed what kind of monster he was capable of becoming—just give him wings and toss him the ball and he could probably do more than even he thought he could. “When I first saw you, I thought,  _ what’s Tobio-kun doin’ with a normal guy like that? _ I thought, yeah, they’re probably good for a short kid, but they ain’t anything special.”

“H-Hey!”

Atsumu laughed. “I know spikers like Wakatoshi-kun and Kiyoomi-kun. I know spikers like Hoshiumi, too, but I guess I ain’t ever met anyone like you. You’re something else, Shou-kun.”

There was something about Hinata that reminded Atsumu of—well, Osamu, or Tobio, or that libero of theirs that didn’t know when to quit, or anyone who saw a challenge where others would have seen a threat. The way he tried to stand tall in the middle of a hallway of the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, the pressing issue of his bladder forgotten. “I’ll beat you,” he said.

“You already did.”

“Again,” Hinata persisted. “I’ll beat you again.”

And Hinata Shouyou was by no means a self-centered player, but the way he used  _ I _ in times like this rather than  _ we _ spoke something of the desire to better himself and Atsumu could respect that.

“Why?”

But perhaps Atsumu gave him too much credit. He was a simpleton, the type to answer, “I’m going to be the one that beats Kageyama,” and leave it at that. (But Atsumu understood that, too—the way Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou get pulled into each other’s tailwind until no one else matters.)

He ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. “Take care of Tobio-kun for me, will ya? I’ll see you two next year.”

“You will.”

“Is that a promise, Shou-kun?”

“Shiratorizawa, Inarizaki, Itachiyama— We’re gonna win ‘em all.”

_ I’d like to see you try _ , Atsumu wanted to say. “Don’t you dare lose now,” he said instead, turning around with a huff. “Don’t get cocky either. You got guts, I’ll admit that much—but if you keep relying on the fire in your eyes, you’ll burn out.”

“You don’t need to tell me that.”

“Oh, I know,” he said. He had chills just thinking about those dumb, bright eyes and the expression they must have been making behind him. “I’ll toss to you someday, Shouyou. You better be ready.”

“I’ll be better,” Hinata said, and Atsumu didn’t doubt that one bit.

(Atsumu had met a lot of volleyball players in his lifetime, but none of them had been Hinata Shouyou.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos on this fic or talk to me about Atsumu and Haikyuu rarepairs :D


End file.
